


Droopy Wings, Massages and Frisky Times

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little fluffy and a little frisky, Dodgy beginning and end, Established Free Birds/American Airlines (Sam/Steve) Relationship, M/M, Slash, winged!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gives Sam a massage and things get a little frisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droopy Wings, Massages and Frisky Times

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to do a Winged!Sam AU fic for the longest of times. I’m working on a Sam/Steve/Bucky fic but it is slow coming so I decided to do a little one–shot to get into the vibe.

**Disclaimer:** Friend, if I did own these characters then I’d be the one featuring in every movie instead of Stan Lee.

** Droopy Wings, Massages and Frisky Times **

Sam’s shoulder blades burn in a very unpleasant way, his wings hang limply behind him—he doesn’t have the strength to hold them upright, they hurt in the worst way. The winged man tries to roll his shoulders, but ends up hissing in pain because they hurt. Steve had been throwing looks at him since they got back from the mission.

“I’m fine,” Sam kept saying. It’s obvious he’s not fine. The mission took toll on him—he’d had to be in the sky for most of the times; acting as the aerial eyes of the team and then he’d had to do hectic flying to dodge bullets and missiles and had overworked himself. Steve had not been impressed when Sam had finally landed.

Now the pair was finally home and Sam was planning on going right to bed and sleeping the fatigue away after having his dinner, and hopefully in the morning he’d be able to at the least flap his wings. Steve had gone to shower but Sam is planning on skipping it. He can’t deal with a bath because he can’t afford to get his wings wet now. It will take forever for the base to dry and he doesn’t like sleeping with wet wings because they feel heavy and knotty in the morning—and it is _not_ a nice feeling to wake up to.

When he’s finishes the food on the plate—Steve’s orders—Sam gets up and at snail pace makes his way to the bedroom. He finds Steve just coming out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but cotton draw–string pyjamas. They look at each other for a moment, Steve isn’t angry, just frustrated with Sam. They both know Sam’s wings are sensitive, they shouldn’t be overworked but Sam keeps doing it and then he ends up with droopy wings because his shoulders literally can’t hold them up.

“Get in bed,” Steve commands gently.

Sam doesn’t argue, just gets on the bed and lays his head on his folded arms, shutting his eyes. His shoulder blades hurt and he just wants to sleep it off. He hears Steve shuffling for a moment but is kind of lazy to look, he just sighs and stays put.

Steve gets on the bed, throws a leg over Sam and straddles his back. Sam opens an eye this time and turns his head to peak at his boyfriend. Steve smiles reassuringly so Sam nods and lays his head back down—he’s glad Steve isn’t pissed at him, is more worried about him actually, good!

Steve kisses between Sam’s shoulders and smiles when he feels the other man shiver. He pulls back; sitting up then grabs the heated massage oil from the bedside table. Steve pours a liberal amount onto his hand then rubs them together before they gently touch Sam’s back.

The blond started a slow massage, starting at the base of Sam’s back and slowly making his way towards the wings. Sam moans, rolling his shoulders and getting more comfortable. Steve smiles, feeling his boyfriend relaxing beneath him and he continues. First he works around one wing, kneading his fingertips around the base of the wing then moving on to the next and giving it the same slow gentle treatment.

Sam wriggles beneath Steve and the blond knows exactly why he’s wriggling. He smiles, pressing just a tad harder between the pair of wings which causes a shiver to wrack through Sam’s relaxed body. Steve chuckles. He loves how sensitive Sam’s wings are, he especially loves the way Sam responses when he, Steve, is touching them.  
“You like this?” Steve asks, smiling. Sam only hums because damn, damn, _damn_ Steve gives awesome massages and Sam can feel the knots loosening and he can actually move his blades without feeling like his wings will rip right off.

Steve leans forward, licks against the base of the right wing and Sam curses quietly, humping once against the bed. Steve smiles then starts a slow, tormenting trail up and down the base of each wing. Sam’s moaning, cursing and wriggling—he’s trying not to, but it’s not working, Steve’s gotten really good at teasing him like this. Sam’s rick hard and leaking and all he wants is Steve.

The blond gets off Sam and the man whines, pushing up slightly to look at his boyfriend. The blond then smiles from the side of the bed then pushes his pants of; showing off his own hard and leaking erection. Sam licks his lips, he definitely likes what he sees and he totally wants some of that.

So Sam turns over and sits up, pushing off his own pants and getting himself free. Steve’s on him in seconds and their kissing each other hungrily and there’s tongue and teeth and deep, throaty growls involves. Steve’s fingers are carding through the soft feathers, slowly making their way to the base. Sam’s own hands are moving up and down Steve’s back, caressing down the blond’s spine.

Steve takes one of Sam’s hands and moves it lower, so the hand is against Steve’s thigh. Sam looks at Steve for a moment, the blond’s flushes down to his chest, breathing hard and heavy. He won’t meet Sam’s eye and it makes the winged man frown. But then he realises something and his eyes go wide because it can’t be, it just cannot be but— Steve catches his bottom lip between his teeth, a heavy blush on his cheeks.

“Fuck,” is all Sam can get out, “Fuck.” Sam pulls Steve in for another heavy kiss, the hand on Steve’s thigh slowly moving up, up and around, squeezing the firm globe which causes Steve to buck forward, their erections rubbing against each other. Sam runs a finger down Steve’s ass, groaning when he reaches the crease. He can feel _something_ and he circles it, causing Steve to shudder and buck into him.

“Sam please,” Steve begs breathlessly, head against Sam’s shoulder, hands gripping the wings. “I’m ready.” And he definitely is ready, he’s had that plug in him for almost an hour and all he wants now is to _feel_ Sam.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Sam promises, fingers curling around the plug and then slowly pulling it out then slowly pushing it back in, fucking the plug in and out of Steve. Steve lets out a long, low whine, his body quivering at the feel of the object leisurely being pushed in and out of him. He rolls his hips, biting gently at Sam’s shoulder, fingers curling into soft feathers.

“Sa–am!”

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Sam finally pulls the plug out and drops it beside them before he pushes two fingers into Steve, fucking them in and out of his lover slowly. The blond cried out, pushing back against the fingers, rolling his hips over and over. Sam pulled him into a kiss, tongue delving into Steve’s mouth. The blond moaned, sucking on Sam’s tongue, both moaning and bucking against each other for friction.

“Fuck, Sam please, just— Sam!” Sam pulls his fingers out, causing Steve to whine in protest. Sam searches the bedside table blindly until he feels the jar of oil. He dips his fingers into the oil. Steve shuffles back slightly, giving Sam space to lube up his erection. After a moment, Steve slaps Sam’s hand away, taking Sam’s erection in his own hand and lining it up with his hole.

“Ste— fuck!” The pair let out shuddered breaths as Sam breeches into Steve and the blond slowly slides down the hard member till Sam’s bottomed out. They’re breathing hard, foreheads leaning together. Steve’s got his eyes closed, his face blissed out while Sam looks at him intently; waiting.

Steve starts slow, rolling his hips, little moans and whimpers escaping his lips as he feels Sam within him. After a moment, Steve starts to bounce up and down, gasping and keening as Sam’s member moves in and out of him in the best possible way.

Faster than Steve can comprehend, he’s on his back, Sam above him. The angles changed so Sam’s hitting at his prostate, fucking hard and fast and all Steve can do is hold on and go along with the best ride. The blond’s hands find their way to the base of Sam’s wings and Steve has his hands around them, holding on and its sensory overload on all parts. Sam wraps a hand around Steve’s erection and starts pumping and the blond bucks his hips, meeting Sam thrust for glorious thrust and he’s so close, so close, so very clo—

Before Steve can even gasp out a warning, he’s flying over the edge, Sam’s name escaping his lips in a long, drawn out whine and starts bloom behind his closed eyes and oh gods Sam’s biting at his neck just the way he likes and it makes Steve’s orgasm that much more intense.

Sam still moving, he’s still pumping in and out of his boyfriend. His wings flutter and quiver and it’s a tell–tale sign that he’s close. Steve lifts his hips just slightly and Sam moves hard, faster and his wings are practically flapping so Steve clenches and that’s all it takes because in a moment Sam growls low in his chest and his spilling deep inside Steve, eyes shut tightly as he rolls over the edge and into blissful oblivion.

It takes a few seconds, but Sam finally opens his eyes and he looks down at Steve who’s smiling goofily at him. Sam kisses his lover, slow and languid and Steve returns it, hands against Sam’s cheeks, holding him still. They kiss for as long as they’re lungs can allow before pulling back—which is surprisingly long—both breathing hard.

Sam gently pulls out of Steve and flops down onto his stomach. Steve huddles close to him, kissing his shoulder and Sam wraps a wing closely around Steve.

“I love you,” Steve whispers sleepily against Sam’s shoulder and the man smiles, kissing the top of Steve’s head.

“I love you too, babe,” Sam whispers back and in moments they drift to sleep, Steve curled against Sam and Sam’s wing wrapped around Steve…

END!

**Anywhoo…  
(“,)**

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn’t supposed to be sexy times. But the heart wants what it wants.


End file.
